Streets of Salzburg
by imnotacommittee
Summary: AU. Things get a little difficult when the family tries to escape from Salzburg.
1. Notes and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox. I don't own the characters, but I sure have fun messing with them! This story contains a couple of references to Jelpy's delightful _Wedding Night Blues_, which she was kind enough to let me use. Thank you!

**Rating**: PG-13 for adult themes

**Warning**: This story contains violence, a little swearing, a couple of threatening lines, and some other things that some people may not like in a _Sound of Music story. You've been forewarned._

**Gratitude**: I must whole-heartily thank my betas: Jelpy and Ilandra. Jelpy, who suggested the Captain would be more 'manly' if he did a certain something a little differently, and made me change a scene truly for the better. She gave such wonderful encouragement as I struggled through this for what seemed an eternity.  She also basically gave me the idea, in a roundabout way.  Ilandra, who gave color-coded edits, and who gave helpful continuity pointers. Also, both of you provided me with excellent ideas which finally allowed me to **like the Captain more in this story. So, to both of you, I thank you deeply from the bottom of my heart to the tips of my sore typing fingers!**

**Summary**: Things get a little hectic when the family tries to escape from Salzburg. This is very A.U., so once again, you've been warned.****

**Streets of ****Salzburg******

The nine von Trapps walked with Max silently through the streets of town.  In the distance, the sound of the music festival could be heard.

            "It breaks my heart that you're not there," Max sighed.  

Georg shot him a dangerous look. "I think we have more important things to worry about than singing, Max," he said and looked behind him.  Maria, escorting a terrified Marta, nodded at him.

            They had driven the car into town earlier that day, surrounded by people.  Staying in the city until well after dark, the Captain wanted to get lost in the crowds forming for the music festival.  The telegram from the Nazis had left no doubt in Georg's mind that remaining in Austria was no longer possible for them.  Not even a full day back from his honeymoon, he had arranged for he and his family to leave the country forever. As he surveyed the streets, he was pleased to note that they had not gained any unwanted spies. 

Glancing anxiously around, he stopped suddenly. The family froze around him.  He thought he saw a movement in the shadows to their right, and he motioned for the group to hide in an alley.  Quickly dashing out of sight himself, he watched as a car slowly drove by.

            Maria walked up next to him, putting her hand on his arm.  She was unnerved that her husband had shut himself so fully from them, from her.  He looked so distant, so calculating. While she understood their sudden dire circumstances, she couldn't help but remember how warm and caring he had been during the last few weeks.  A part of her wished that loving man was with her now, instead of this intense stranger.  She needed him to let her in. It hurt her to see such icy determination in his eyes, and she desperately wanted to help him with his burden.

"How much further to the train station, Georg?" she asked.

            "It's not far," he answered.

            "You know they'll be waiting there, don't you?" she asked, glancing back at the children.  "How are we going to get on a train?"

            "_We're_ not," he corrected her. "You are.  You're taking the children to Switzerland. You and Max. They'll be expecting me to be with you. If they discover I'm not there, it will throw them off."

            She inhaled sharply, and he sensed a rebuke.  "This is not open for debate, Maria," he said sternly. "You have to take the children to Switzerland."

            "When were you planning on telling me about this? When we're standing on the platform, about to leave?" she asked, anger flushing her cheeks.  "Where are we to go in Switzerland?"

            "That's my responsibility," Max joined in, scanning the streets.  "We have it all planned out."

            "I'm pleased that you two decided our fates without any of my input," she said hotly.

            "Maria, please," Georg said, and looked over his children, whose faces were white with fear.  Seeing their parents fighting didn't help their nerves either. "It's the only way."

            "For what?" she asked, fear combining with her anger. "For us to worry about you? For you to be captured by those monsters? No; we're a family. I will not allow you to —"

            "The children, Maria," Georg snapped. "They can't stay here."

            "No, they can't," she agreed. "None of us can stay here.  But we can't be torn apart. That's what they want, Georg!"

            The Captain was about to reply when another flash of headlights caused him to push her back against the wall.  Nothing could be heard but the sound of ten uneasy breaths echoing in the alley.  Once he felt the immediate danger had passed, he moved his glance to Maria, who was still pinned beneath his arm.  Resolution was set in her eyes.

            "Maria, please," he pleaded. "I'm leaving too, just separate from you to throw them off. I've got a friend on the outskirts of town. I'm going to his house tonight. I should be joining you within a couple of days."

            "What if they close the borders?" she asked, feeling panicked. "What if you can't get through? What if _we can't get through?"_

            "You'll be safe," he assured her and nodded to Max. "Max has it all worked out. As for me, I'll have papers doctored up. It'll be fine. You have to trust me."

            She still looked uneasy. He leaned closer to her, and felt her warm breath on his mouth. "Don't you trust me?"

            She smiled, despite the tense moment. "Of course I do," she said. "I just wish you let me in on planning our escape."

            "You were too busy with the children," he reasoned and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Believe me, if we had more time, I would have asked for your opinion. This will work; it has to."

            "Alright, then," she said, realizing that there was no other way. Pushing her herself off the way, she looked down at the children. "We have to get to the train station. Let's go!"

***

            "As we thought," Georg said as they finally reached their destination. "They have it surrounded."

            "How are we going to get in there?" Friedrich asked.

            "Well, not through the front door," Georg said and raised his eyebrows.  Scanning the far reaches of the track, he spotted the end of the fence guarding the tracks.  "We need to get in that way."

            Nodding, Maria grabbed Gretl's hand. "Do you know which train is heading for Switzerland?"

            "Number 455, on Track 3," Max answered and held up nine tickets.      

"I'm not sure I want to know how you got those tickets on such short notice," Maria said warily.

            "No, you don't, Frau _Mueller_," Max said as he read the name on the ticket. 

            "You're sure they'll believe this?" she asked.

            "There's no reason for them not to," Georg said and smiled at her. "They've never seen you or the children before.  They won't know who you really are."

            "But we're such a large group," Maria thought aloud.

            "The trains are crowded," Georg reasoned. "You'll blend in.  With the paperwork Max has, it will be all right."

She nodded, still a little hesitant. She did not like the idea of leaving her husband alone and surrounded by Nazis.  The thought that the very streets she used to feel so safe on were now a hunting ground disturbed her beyond words.

            "Georg, the train is leaving at any moment," Max said urgently. "We need to move."

            "Alright," Georg said, getting ready to run. "We need to go…. _now_!"

            They sprinted across the bus and taxi depot to the far corner of the train station.  Reaching the end of the fence, Georg stopped and motioned for his family to run past him. Once all of them and Max were on the other side, he followed them.  He searched the various metal boxes along the ground, looking for one marked _Telefon. He finally located it, near a second box marked _Telegramm_.  Grinning at the sight of them, Georg cocked his head for his family to continue to run to the train.  Maria made a face in resistance, but obeyed.  _

Georg stooped down and pulled out the military knife he had brought for protection and uses such as this.  Glancing around urgently, he jimmied the first box open and cut the wires.  If the Nazis caught sight of the family leaving on the train, at least communication to their comrades would be delayed for a while. After slicing the wires, he shut the door and walked over and did the same for the second box. He made sure both metal containers appeared outwardly as they should, and ran off to join his family.

            "Come on," he whispered as they were approaching Train #455. "The train is going to leave any minute!"

            He scooped up Marta and gestured for Maria to do the same with Gretl.  The family ran frantically down the track, searching for a way on board.  He was grateful the train was blocking their exposure to the station itself, which he was positive was crawling with soldiers.  They heard the announcement that the train was preparing to depart from the station.

            Cursing, Georg ran faster.  He regretted moving so quickly and so obviously, but he had not expected the trek through Salzburg to be so arduous.  He prayed that no Nazis were standing guard around the tracks.  He would feel more at ease once Maria and the children were safely on the train and heading away from Austria.

            Running along side it, they finally saw a door still open, at which a conductor was preoccupied with travelers. He moved aside and motioned to Max to ascend onto the car.  Once his friend was on board, Georg hoisted Marta up and quickly turned to Maria to hand him Gretl. He motioned the other children to follow.  He was beginning to tire as Friedrich, the last one, climbed onto the car.  He motioned for Maria to jump aboard, but suddenly a loud voice shouted from behind them.

            "You there! Halt!"

            Whirling around, they saw two soldiers running towards them, drawing their guns.  Max quickly shoved the children inside the car, but remained on the platform, his arm outstretched for Maria.

            "Georg!" she cried, looking frantically from her husband to the train.  Turning to run, she stretched out her hand to Max.  They were almost touching when a gunshot broke through the air.  Max reflexively pulled his arm back and hid behind the doorframe of the train, and Maria ran to the far side of the gap between tracks 3 and 4.   

Georg cursed loudly and grabbed her hand, and they ran away from her only escape from the city.  Catching the horrified looks on the children's faces through the window, Georg and Maria watched with a mixture of dismay and relief as the train took them further and further away.  A second shot rang through the air, and the two sprinted across the tracks.  The shouts multiplied.

            "Stop! Or we will shoot _at you next time!" one yelled._

            Georg and Maria dashed back to the end of the fence where they had first entered the train station.  Not stopping to catch their breath, they ran into the alley besides the tracks.  They caught sight of the train carrying their children to safety, and Georg felt a little peace settle over him for the first time that night. He scanned the streets around them; they seemed to have escaped for the moment.

            "They're safe," Maria said once they finally stopped. They hunched over, completely winded.

            The sound of her voice broke into his brief feeling of security.  She was not supposed to be with him.  He turned to her, and she smiled apologetically.

            "I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you wanted it to be, Georg," she said. 

            He nodded, his mouth a thin line as he tried to re-plan his strategy.  "We have to make it to Nikolas's this night.  He's expecting me to be there in a few hours. He won't stay in the area much longer." 

            "Well, maybe it will be better with two of us," she thought aloud and he rose his eyebrows at her. She squeezed his arm. "They're looking for one man. A couple will look less conspicuous."

            He thought about her suggestion and smiled slowly.  "You're right," he said and stole a quick kiss, allowing a fleeting moment of calm.  

            "Do you have a route you would prefer to take?" she asked, absently stretching her legs.

"I'd prefer it if we stay away from the river; it's too exposed," he said.

            "Maybe we should take a car?" she offered, looking around.

            He raised his eyebrows again at her suggestion of theft, but shook his head. "A car would limit our options if they catch us," he said. "Besides, driving is Salzburg is a nightmare."

            "That's true," she whispered as they stood straight.  "Would you prefer we find crowds to walk in, or being alone?"

            "Alone," he answered and took her hand. "There might be someone in a crowd who could recognize us."

            She nodded.  He looked over at her, and offered a tight smile.

"Some homecoming, Baroness," he said and chuckled.  

"At least you got to carry me over the threshold," she said, joining him in the brief lightness of the moment. 

 "It'll be alright," he assured her. "Just please promise me one thing, Maria."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Just do as I say."

            She smiled again. "You're the expert on military operations, Captain," she said. "Don't worry. I trust you."

            He was tempted to kiss her again, but the distant voices from the train station snapped his attention to the situation at hand. "We've got to move," he mumbled. "I hope you don't mind walking all night in the seedy parts of town."

            "I don't think I have a choice."

            "Good. Let's get going then, Fräulein," he said and they headed away from the train station into the streets of Salzburg.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

            "How far is this friend of yours, Georg?" Maria asked as they double backed through another street.  They had managed to cross the river and were heading towards the main section of the city.  In the moonlight, Maria could see Hohensalzburg Fortress looming over them.

            "Nikolas Lang lives in Anif," he answered, scanning down the street.

            "Anif!?" she repeated.  "Georg, that's almost five miles from the city!"

            "Yes," he nodded, looking back at her. "And we need to get there by morning."

            She cast a worried glance behind her.  So far, they had been very lucky in not encountering anyone of consequence on their journey. They still hadn't even left the city yet, and their destination was further than she had initially thought. "What makes you think it's not morning already?" she asked, her attempt at humor sounding flat.

            Giving her a tight grin, he cocked his head for them to continue.

            As they walked, Maria realized she had no idea what the next step in Georg's plan was. "Georg, what happens when we reach Nikolas?"

            "We get into a car, drive to Innsbruck, and get onto a train going to Italy," he answered calmly.

            "Italy?!" she whispered in shock. "Aren't they siding with Germany?"

            "Yes, and that's precisely why they won't be expecting us to go there," he reasoned as he motioned for her to run across an intersection.  Once he had joined her, he put his arm around her as they spied a figure walking in the distance. "They'll be watching the Swiss borders and the eastern ones as well.  They won't think to look at Italy. At least, I'm hoping they don't think to look there. Besides, nothing has happened in Italy yet.  They're just talking."

            She tried to remember her pledge that she trusted him. "Was Nikolas invited to the wedding?"

            "He and his wife were invited, but were unable to attend."

            "Do I want to know why they couldn't come?" she asked wryly.

            His smile mirrored her tone, and he squeezed his arm tighter around her waist. "He's an old friend; we were in the war together. He's putting himself on the line by staying. He sent his family away weeks ago," he said to assure her. "We're going to meet up with them in Italy. From there, you and I will go to Switzerland to meet up with the children. He can be trusted, Maria."

            Feeling sheepish at being so obvious, she tried to smile. "I trust you, Georg; I'm just scared."

            "We'll be fine."

            "Do you have any money? Provisions?"

            "Yes, I have money. As for provisions, I—" he paused, unsure if he wanted her to know everything.

            She stared at him. "Yes?"

            He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Maria, I only have this in case it's needed," he warned and produced from his jacket's inner pocket the large military knife he had used to cut the wires earlier. 

            Maria's mouth dropped open. "Georg!" she gasped and quickly pushed his hand holding the knife down so she couldn't see the weapon. "Where did you get that!?"

            "You've been in my study," he retorted and returned the knife back its holding place. "I would have brought a gun, but Agathe made me get rid of all of them the moment she learned she was pregnant with Liesl. I didn't have the chance to buy a new one when we learned about the Anschluss.  I just pray I don't have to use this."

            Maria's response was to quietly recite the Lord's Prayer.  

***

            "The Cathedral is so peaceful," Maria whispered to fill the silence a little while later.  She was still unnerved by seeing the knife in her husband's hand.  She knew he owned some weapons, and it made sense for him to be carrying one in their situation, but the sight of it made their ordeal seem much more perilous.  It hadn't hit her how dangerous their trek through the city was until she saw the knife in his hand.

            "Yes," Georg murmured. "It's a shame that even the Church isn't a sanctuary anymore. A few years ago, we could have gone into that building and would have been protected.  Not now. They don't care where you're at when they find you."

            Maria wished they could spare a moment for her to give him some sort of reassuring gesture, but she dare not risk any movements that might draw attention to them. The streets were more and more populated due to the remnants of the music festival, making their covert journey increasingly difficult.

            "It'll be a sanctuary again one day," she decided to say.  Hearing him click his tongue, she wasn't sure if he was being hopeful or cynical.

            His face suddenly became alert.  He moved to a nearby wall, bringing his arm in front of her chest, pushing her back too. Rhythmic footsteps could be heard ahead of them.  The couple crouched down into the shadows, and Georg silently estimated how many pairs of feet were heading their way.  No voices could be heard.  

_They're searching for something_, he thought. It wasn't vanity that made him conclude that it was him they were searching for; it was dread.

            Maria wasn't sure which scared her more: the approaching soldiers or the icy expression on her husband's face.  While she felt completely safe with him, it unsettled her to see Georg turn into the rigid, unemotional stranger the moment they encountered any sign of danger.

The footsteps turned the corner and stopped at the head of the street.  Georg felt Maria take his hand.  Giving it a reassuring squeeze, he drew his knife with his free hand, causing Maria to intake her breath in fear.

            "Arnold, you said you saw two people running through the alleys and trying to hide in the shadows?" a voice that could only be Herr Zeller's echoed down the street.

            _They don't know we're down here_, Georg realized, his eyes narrowing.  He spied an alley they had passed a few steps back, across the way.  If they ran for it, they would have a chance.  But they would have to wait for the Nazis' attention to be diverted.  He looked over at Maria and nodded towards the alley to tell her his plan.  After following his gaze, she nodded quickly in understanding.

            "Yes, Sir," a tall, burly man answered. "Down that street, Sir."

            Georg's jaw set as he saw the man point in their direction.  They had no choice; they would have to run for it.

            "Werner," Zeller addressed another soldier, "Go down the street and investigate.  We'll meet in a half hour. Don't leave any section of the street untouched. And do not use excessively aggressive force; Captain von Trapp is not to be harmed."

            "But if he's with a woman?" Arnold's voice questioned.

            "Then he better pray his little wife doesn't find out," Zeller sneered and walked away with the rest of the soldiers.

            "Maria," Georg's voice was barely above a whisper. "If it comes to it, you run. Do not look back. Run to the river. Just get out of the city."

            "Georg," she started but silenced her protest. He spared a moment to glance at her, and her breath caught at the strong, determined look in his eyes. She had to trust him.  "Yes, don't look back," she repeated and tried desperately to stop shaking.

            The footsteps started to get closer, and Georg quickly prepared himself to attack.  There was no way the soldier, if he had been properly trained, would miss them.  He waited until the last possible moment until—

The man walked into his field of vision and was about to turn in their direction when Georg jumped out of the shadows and punched him, sending him sprawling across the street. The man regained his footing and swung at him. Georg ducked out of the way, but the Nazi had recovered his bearings and grabbed Georg's collar, tearing it.  Swinging the Captain around, the soldier threw Georg against the wall.  Georg slammed his arms into the man's sides, winding him.  Taking advantage of the moment, the Captain threw another punch, knocking the soldier unconscious. Not wasting any time, Georg reached over and took the Nazi's gun and an extra clip.

"Georg!" Maria gasped as she came out of hiding. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting us some more protection," he responded and checked the gun.

            "Halt!" a voice shouted from down the street.  

            Dashing into the alley, Georg took Maria's hand and did not look back.  He had an advantage, and they knew he knew it: he was not to be harmed.  That would be to his benefit.  

            Spying a small street, Georg and Maria turned quickly and ran into an open courtyard.

            "Damn," Georg spat and felt Maria tug on his arm as she led him to another connecting road.  Running and zigzagging through several more streets, they had successfully lost their pursuers, but had also proceeded to lose their bearings.

            "Where are we?" Maria breathed, doubled over.

            Glancing up to the North Star, Georg scanned what little of the skyline he could see.  "We're not too bad. We're closer to the river than I would like to be, though.  We need to head towards the center of town, where it's less exposed."

            Nodding her head in agreement, Maria clutched her side. "That was close," she whispered.

            "Too close," Georg agreed. He looked over at her, and she was relieved to see some tension gone from his face.  He still was determined, but the icy urgency had left his demeanor. "They know we're around here now.  This is going to be even more difficult."

            "Well," Maria started, trying to be optimistic. "They don't have us yet!  Let's get moving."

She reached up to fuss with his torn collar.  He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, allowing them a moment of peace. They smiled briefly at each other, both drawing strength from the other's presence.  He released one of her hands but kept the other firmly in his own, and together, they resumed their journey.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Georg and Maria walked for what seemed to be an eternity in silence.  The street they were on was filled with empty crates and bins.  The Captain kept looking around him, expecting someone to jump out in front of them at any moment.  He kept making sudden stops to be assured that the path ahead of them was safe.    

Every so often, he felt Maria's tense breathing. He was glad she was with him; as always, her company somehow seemed to lighten his mood.  In spite of her welcome presence, part of him was worried for her safety. He knew that he was not to be injured, but Zeller's off-hand remark about the "woman" with Georg left little doubt in his mind that they would almost enjoy shooting her. He reached back for her hand, the need to touch her suddenly overcoming him.

"I hope the children are alright," Maria's whisper broke the eerie silence.

Georg looked over at her and squeezed her hand. "Max is a genius when it comes to thinking on his feet," he told her. "The children are safe on the train."

            "I'll feel better once we're together again," she sighed.

            He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I will too," he said and looked at her, smiling. "I'm glad you're with me, Maria."

            It was her turn to squeeze his hand. "Me too," she agreed. "I don't think I would have been able to manage being on that train without you."

A noise broke their calming repartee. Again ducking into cover, Georg and Maria remained still, listening for any indication of what the cause of that noise might be.

The terrifying sound of footsteps thundered closer to them.  Maria held her breath, afraid to make any noise.  Looking at her husband, she saw the strong but cold calculation return to Georg's face as he prepared himself for whatever the Nazis were about to bring them. She searched for an escape, such as the alley that had seemed to come from providence the last time they were so close to the Nazis.  She closed her eyes and prayed they would be missed.

            "We know you're near, Captain," Zeller called out, surprising them both.  "And that you're not alone. Why don't you just end this game of cat and mouse and I might pass up this escapade as training for my soldiers."

            Maria looked frantically at Georg.  "How?" she mouthed.  

He shook his head, staring at the other end of the street.  The Nazis didn't know they were in this street exactly; they would have had it surrounded if they did. They just knew that they were in the area.  From what Georg could deduce, there were only a few soldiers with Zeller.  He must be getting tired, Georg thought. Tired, or desperate.

            "You won't be able to escape the city, Captain," Zeller continued.  "Your children may be safe, but we know which train they're on.  I would hate to see anything happen to it."

            Maria felt Georg tense, and she tried to calm her nerves.  They were just baiting them; she knew that, but the threat to her family made her shudder despite herself.

            "I wonder who you're with, Captain," Zeller called out after a moment.  "Could it be your wife? I hardly think life as a fugitive was what she was thinking of when you defrocked her. I hope you enjoyed her during your honeymoon.  It's going to be a long time before you see her again.  Is she praying hard? You're going to need it."

            Georg continued to stare at the other end of the street.  If they ran for it, they could easily lose them in the woods.  They had reached the outskirts of town.  Only a few more blocks, and they would be out of the city.

            "Of course, if she is with you, I think it would only be fair to let her ease some of the tension my men have been feeling all night," Zeller continued, and Georg's head snapped up at the implication.  "Why should you be the only man enjoying her company tonight?"

            Instinctively, Georg put his hand on Maria's arm. Whether he was reassuring her or himself, he wasn't sure.  He pulled the stolen gun out and prepared to cock it.

            "We found our unconscious comrade in an alley, Captain," Zeller said. "You know that negates any protection my orders might have concerning how you are to be treated.  We don't take too kindly to someone injuring one of our own."       

            There was a deafening silence.  Georg and Maria remained unflinching in their spots. He wasn't about to reveal their position and put Maria in such danger.  If they just waited a few minutes longer, then they would possibly be in the clear to run away unnoticed.  They watched as Zeller stood in the same spot for an eternity, scanning the shadows for their whereabouts.

            After a few torturous minutes, they heard a soldier approach. "We've spotted some people a few streets over, Sir," he reported.

            Zeller scanned the street again and then looked at the officer. "Show me," he instructed, and they made their retreat.

            Georg remained in his spot a few extra minutes, patiently waiting to be completely in the clear.  When he was sure that they were safe to move, he looked over at Maria.  Offering her a small smile, he squeezed her arm. "Let's go," he said.

            They slowly started to walk towards the end of town.  The journey was getting increasingly more difficult due to the constant stops and quick ducking, but they were making progress.

            Maria wasn't sure which was more harrowing: the actual journey, or the toll the experience was for her husband.  She knew that it was difficult for him to concentrate on keeping them both safe, and it would have been easier for him if he was alone, as he had initially planned.  At the same time, she was glad she was with him so he wouldn't have to face his escape alone.  Her heart broke for him, as he tried to balance his hatred for the Nazis and his desire to ease her spirits.  She looked heavenward in a quick prayer for their safe departure out of the city, but more importantly, for his peace of mind.

            After a few blocks, they could see the outline of the forest. Georg looked at Maria and she was almost relieved to see that his smile seemed a little more genuine for the first time that night. "We're almost out of the city," he said, his eyes warming.

            Before she could respond, two figures appeared at the end of the street, blocking their path.

            "Not yet," one of them said as both drew their guns.

            Maria and Georg turned quickly and bolted down the opposite end of the road. A gun fired in the air, and the men's shouts sounded through the street.  Maria ran ahead, blind terror taking over her actions.  She darted to the left out of instinct, and heard Georg follow her.  They continued to run down a few more streets. Once she felt that she had lost their pursuers, she stopped and turned, her mouth dropping in fear at not seeing her husband immediately.  

"Georg!" she called as loudly as she could.  She exhaled deeply when she caught a movement a little ways down the street. Georg was at the entrance to an alley.  He must have stopped to investigate its use as an escape, she thought.  He silently motioned for her to come over to him. 

            Without warning, something grabbed her hand and yanked her backwards.  Her back collided with a large figure, and the same hand that had grabbed her moved up to cover her mouth. Another arm went around her waist, clutching her closely.

"Hello, Baroness," the same man who had spoken earlier said as he leaned over to the side of her face. His mouth was close to hers, and the smell of stale liquor filled her nose, causing her to fight from recoiling in disgust.  She bit his hand, and he withdrew immediately, exposing her mouth.

            "Georg!" she shouted, struggling to break free.

The soldier held her closer. "Yes, call for your husband," he sneered. "Then he can watch—"

            Instantly, the man was jolted to the side as Georg pummeled into him.  Maria crashed to the ground. Jumping up, she ran into the shadows, refusing to be used as bait for her husband. Regaining his footing, Georg stood and punched the man across the face, and the officer collapsed. The Captain stood over the man for a moment, glaring down at him.  He kicked him in the stomach, releasing some of the anger he had been holding all night.  He paused to catch his breath and looked around in search of Maria.

            Suddenly, the cold end of a gun barrel was pressed against his head.  He froze and stared forward.  He hoped Maria would have the common sense to flee and not try anything rash.

            "You shouldn't have done that, Captain," the second Nazi said calmly, unhooking his handcuffs from his belt. "Now that's two soldiers you have to account for."

            He was about to cuff one of Georg's hands when a sickening crack echoed in the air, and the man crumbled to the ground.  Turning quickly, Georg saw his wife standing over the fallen soldier, gripping a metal rod.

            She looked terrified. "Did I kill him?" she whispered.

            Knowing that they shouldn't waste time, he smiled comfortingly at her.  He knelt down and felt the man's neck. "No, he's just out cold," he told her. She exhaled in relief.  He looked at the bar in her hand. "Thanks," he said, deeply impressed.

She placed the bar on the ground and wiped her hands, still looking unsettled at the possibility of killing a man. Georg took her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"Thank _you_," she said.

            "You there!" a voice shouted.

            Their attention snapped to a lone Nazi, who was running towards them and drawing his weapon.

            "Don't they ever give up?" Georg mused as they darted to a maze of streets.  The unexpected sound of a gunshot caused Maria to scream. Georg could feel the wind of the bullet as it barely missed his head and resisted the urge to turn and return fire.  They ran faster, entering alleys and other roads as they came upon them, desperate to shake their lone pursuer.

            A second loud crack, closer than Georg realized, thundered in the street.  Deciding the risk of slowing was necessary, he turned and fired.  To his satisfaction, the man crashed down into some garbage cans.  Not seeing anyone behind him, Georg turned to catch up with Maria.  He took her hand and they ran down an adjoining street in efforts to separate them from the Nazi Georg had either injured or killed.

            Once he felt they were safely away, Georg stopped. Maria practically collapsed next to a crate, and he knelt above her.  He risked a tentative glance behind the protection of the barrier towards the end of the street. 

            "I think we lost them," he said, breathless. He sat against the wall and sighed. 

            Maria made no reply; she seemed to not be looking at him.

            "I knew they were persistent, but honestly," he said, trying to lighten the tense mood. He looked around. "I don't think we should stay here, though. They know we're in the vicinity. And with me just shooting one of them, they're going to be even more dead set on getting us."

            Maria still didn't answer. He looked down at her, noticing for the first time the glassed-over shine to her eyes as she stared straight ahead. He could see, even in the dim light of the streetlamps, how pale her face was and how heavily she was breathing. She seemed as if she could not catch her breath.

            "Maria?" he asked nervously and took her shoulders in his hands.

            She finally looked at him, and his throat tightened at the raw pain he saw in her eyes. He had seen that look before many times in the war. "Maria?" he asked again, his voice starting to shake.

            She made no response but looked down at her hand and as she raised it up for him to see. His heart froze when he saw bright red covering it. He snapped his eyes up to stare at her again, and her head slowly rose to meet his gaze. The expression on her face chilled him to the core.

            "Oh no," he whispered. "Oh, God, no." 

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Two voices were fighting inside Georg's head as he stared at the growing red mass on Maria's left side. One was insisting he examine her further and get her to a doctor; the other was telling him that the enemy was getting closer and closer.

            Instinctively, he pressed his hand on her side, to try to stop the bleeding. She immediately recoiled at his touch, making a pitiful sound.

            "Stop," she said tightly, reaching up to try to remove his hand.

            "One of your ribs is broken," he said tersely, and looked into her eyes.  The animation was beginning to leave them and he noticed sweat covering her face. He felt what little control he had on his nerves starting to snap.

            She tried to smile.  "I'll be alright," she gasped. "We need to get out of here."

            He looked around madly, making his decision. He took her face in his hands.  "Just breathe, Maria," he commanded and kissed her forehead.  He hoisted himself up and bent over to get her to stand.  She let out a moan and leaned heavily on him.  He was about to pick her up and carry her, but she shook her head.

            "We'll stand out," she rasped.  "It's too far. I can walk."

            "Maria, I don't think it's wise to—"

            "Just hold me," she insisted, wincing at the different position and tentatively clutching her side.

Shoving his dread into the back of his mind, he pulled her to him and held her up as best he could. They carefully started to walk down the street.  His mind was whirling.  He should never have let it get this far.  If only they he had thought of some other plan, gotten her on another train, no matter where it was going. That way, she wouldn't be in danger; she would be safe. Cursing himself, he tried to focus on the road ahead of him and keep his attention on the sounds around them, rather than on Maria's labored breathing and soft whimpers.

            Walking slowly down the streets, Georg tried to get his bearings.  They had back- tracked at least five blocks.  He gritted his teeth at the thought of what was waiting for them when they returned to the area where they had encountered Zeller.  He quickly made up his mind to head to the river. While it was more exposed than he wanted, at least it was a different path, and a straighter route outside of town.  

In one second, their situation had changed dramatically.  For the first time since the children had been safely on board the train, fear was filling Georg's head.  He hadn't gotten a good look at Maria's injury, but he had seen enough to know that it needed immediate care.

            He looked down at her.  She was sweating more, and she was slightly shaking. Her head was completely resting on his chest, unable to support itself. It was apparent that breathing was excruciating for her; she was wheezing with every breath.  

While she had a point that they would be even more conspicuous if he carried her, it tore his heart to see her put strain on herself when he could have easily helped lesson her pain.  Her feet were not so much walking as dragging; he was practically carrying her already.

            "We're almost to the river, Maria," he said into her hair, trying to reassure her with the sound of his voice. 

            She lifted her head slightly. "But, it's too open," she said weakly.

            "It's more direct," he replied. "Besides, they're all in the city.  Do you want to meet up with them again?"

            A quick flash of a movement drew his attention from her and his heart started to beat faster as he saw two shadows running along the wall of an alley. He distinctly saw the outline of guns in their hands.  His eyes darted around for a quick hiding place. He dragged Maria into a crevice between two garbage dumpsters and placed her down. Squatting next to her, he withdrew his gun.  He only had a few shots left.  Reloading in the dark and in haste would be more than difficult; it had been years since he had the need to quickly handle a firearm. Glancing up at the heavens, he prayed that they would he wouldn't have to.

            He watched as the two figures, the same two soldiers who had flanked Zeller earlier, searched the street.  A surge of rage ran up his spine as he observed them.  These men had ripped his family apart, turned him into a fugitive, and now, had seriously hurt his wife.  He tightened his grip on the gun and knitted his brows together. His jaw set in resolution, and he concentrated on keeping his raw anger in check.   

            Maria made a soft cry next to him.  He turned quickly to her to find her gasping for breath and clutching her side.  His face immediately softened as he took her hand and tried to smile at her.

            "For a moment longer," he whispered to her. She shut her eyes tightly and set her chin in determination to remain quiet.

            The soldiers were coming closer; Georg stared intently at the pair.  The only thing he cared about was getting Maria to safety. If he had to kill these two men, then so be it. For her, he would do anything.  They edged closer, as if sensing their presence.  One of them was unhitching his flashlight.

            Suddenly a whistle could be heard in the distance.  The two soldiers quickly backed up and looked at each other. One nodded to the other, and they both dashed off.

            For a moment, Georg stayed where he was, shocked.

            "Thank you, God," he heard a strained whisper say next to him.

            He turned to Maria, and she was staring at him.  He smiled grimly and kissed her cheek.  "Let's get out of here."

Shoving the gun back into his jacket pocket, he stood and picked her up. Reluctant to set her feet on the ground, he studied her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?  I don't care if we stand out."

She shook her head. "Too heavy," she wheezed. 

He set her down and hugged her closer to him as they started to walk. "That's not how I remember it," he said, trying to ease her spirits.

She mumbled something incoherent and gasped in pain as she tried to inhale.  The effort to walk was too much for her and her legs gave out.

            "Come on, we're almost there," Georg said and hoisted her up.  She cried out at the rough movement.

            That did it.  They were never going to make it to Nikolas; she might not even make it to the river.  The thought that she could die in the streets terrified Georg more than the prospect of their capture.  

Glancing around, he was struck with an idea.  He guided her to the nearest car, at the far end of the alley. His grabbed his gun from his jacket and studied the backseat window, tucking his hand as far into his sleeve as possible.  He scanned the streets for any late night walkers or unwanted company, turned slightly, and smashed the gun through the car window.  Gritting his teeth at a small steam of blood dripping from his hand, he reached over and unlocked the passenger side door.  

Gently placing her in the passenger seat, Georg leaned over her to unlock the driver's door. As he pulled back, he stole another look at Maria's waist. Blood had completely covered her left side.  He saw that both her back and front were soaked, and realized that the bullet had gone through her.  He was glad that it wasn't still inside her, causing infection, and it explained the rapid blood loss.  There was a darker spot in the center of the growing stain, where he figured the actual wound was. 

He glanced up at her face and was alarmed to see she had grown even paler in the last few minutes; her lips were the same pallid shade as the rest of her face.  She was shaking and sweating more harshly than before. _She's going into shock_, he thought and took off his coat to lay it over her. He leaned up to kiss her lips before running around to the driver's side.

            As he fiddled with the wires beneath the dashboard, he heard Maria move.  

            "You're stealing a car?" she asked, her voice raspy.

            "You want to walk to Anif?" he said, trying to keep his fear from entering his voice.  

            "They'll see us," she protested, tears filling in eyes.

            "Don't talk, Maria," he soothed. Returning to the wires, he connected two together, causing the engine to purr to life.  "Don't talk. Just breathe."

            "It hurts to breathe," she mumbled, her speech starting to slur.

            "I don't think it punctured your lung, but it definitely hit a rib," he said as he started to drive down the street.  "Maybe more than one."

            He wished he could put pressure on her injury to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't do it properly while he was driving.  The possibility of some of her ribs being broken also made him decide against the action; a broken rib could puncture a lung, making her condition even more perilous.  He desperately wanted to be out of the city and in the relative safety of Nikolas's villa. 

            She rolled her head towards him.  "I love you," she whispered.

            Tears welling in his eyes at the declaration, he looked over and smiled at her. "Don't give up on me yet, Fräulein," he said, his term of endearment catching in his throat. "We'll be with Nikolas in no time.  Then you can rest."

            She made no response, but gasped in air, making a horribly inhuman sound with the effort.  He reached over and took her hand.  "Stay with me, Maria," he begged.  "The children will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you!"

            Driving steadily down Alpenstrasse, he prayed that no barricades were waiting for them.  Hoping that the Nazis were still under the belief that they were on foot, he tightened his one hand on the wheel, and kept the other firmly on Maria's. 

            The sound of her labored breathing was the only thing filling the tense silence.  For Georg, the drive seemed to take twice as long as their journey on foot had.  The road was disturbingly low in activity, even for that time of night.  He would have preferred to travel by car during the busy times of day, but he also took some comfort in the open roads. Going against all his instincts, he made it a point to drive perfectly; he didn't want to attract any attention.

            Finally, they passed a sign for Anif, which was a mile and a half away.  Feeling encouraged, he looked over at Maria. "Almost there, darling," he said.

            She made no response.  His blood ran cold, and he looked over at her.  His stomach tightened immediately at the site of her, pale and motionless.  A nauseating sensation he had not felt in years washed to him so strongly, he almost had to pull the car over.  The thought that God had taken his wife from him again flew into his mind.  He closed his eyes against the dim red glow that had suddenly flooded over his vision, and he shook his head in resolute denial.  He opened his eyes and looked over at her again, desperate anger filling his heart. He had been powerless before, but he would be damned if he let Maria go, just when they had started their life together. 

He moved his grasp up to her wrist to feel for a pulse and was unnerved to feel how cold she had become.  She didn't stir at the movement, and he shouted at her.  He kissed the back of her hand, as if his touch could bring her back to him.  

"_Maria!" he yelled again at her, refusing to let her give up.  _

            She moaned and lifted her eyes lethargically.  They were unfocused and dull. The relief he felt nearly floored him, and he exhaled.  He kissed her hand again, more gently this time.  Looking up at the sky, he closed his eyes for a second in gratitude.

            "Please don't do that again, Maria," he pleaded. "We don't have much further to go."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

The moon shown brightly as the stolen car screeched to a halt outside Nikolas Lang's villa.  Georg didn't even bother to try to disconnect the wires as he launched out his seat and ran around the car.  Flinging the door open, he knelt besides his wife and shoved his jacket off of her.  He pulled her towards him, and she whimpered in protest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he cradled her in his arms and walked quickly up the steps. He recalled with a pang carrying her under quite different circumstances less than a day ago, and he struggled to keep his despair at bay.  In lieu of knocking, he kicked at front door.  It instantly opened and the man behind it dropped his mouth in shock.

            "Georg!" Nikolas Lang gasped at the site of before him. He stepped aside to allow Georg to enter. "You're five hours late!"  He stared at Maria. "What happened?"

            Georg whirled around. "She needs a doctor," he said urgently.

            "Come this way," Nikolas said, guiding his friend to the staircase. He turned and stretched out his hands to Maria. "Let me help you."

            Georg clutched her tighter. "Just guide me to where she can rest," he said evenly. "She's been shot."

            Nodding, Nikolas led him up the steps. "Forgive the climbing, Georg," he said. "But I believe a bed is the best place for her."

            They entered a small bedroom.  Gently placing her down on the bed, Georg bit his lip in frustration as she groaned at being laid flat, stretching the injury on her side. He turned to his friend. "She needs a doctor," he repeated.

            "I can't call a doctor at this hour, Georg!" Nikolas protested. "It will draw attention. I'm alone in this house. I've even sent the servants away; well, all but Johann."

            "Well then get me some scissors and some water!" the Captain ordered.  Nikolas vanished from the room.  

"I need to get your clothing off of you, Maria," Georg said to her, and she stared blankly at him. "It's the only way I can clean your wound, and it will make you more comfortable." 

He tugged at the bodice of her dress and she twisted in resistance. "Forgive me," he whispered. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without-"

"I trust you," she rasped, her words breaking his heart. 

Not waiting for scissors, he ripped the bodice in half, and her cry pierced the tense silence as she jolted harshly. Just as urgently, he ripped the slip away from her, and he hated himself for adding to her pain.  In spite of the moment, a flash of him doing a similar action on the last night in Paris came to him, and he forced himself to stay focused. At the moment, however, he wasn't sure if he would rather keep his thoughts at the task at hand or lose himself in the memories of those last few days before their homecoming.

Once the bodice and the top part of her slip were clear off her torso, he leaned over her to study her injury. He swore under his breath when he finally saw how badly she had been hurt.  A hole which was unnervingly big marred the skin under left ribs. Blood and fluid were still oozing out of it.  Deep purple blobs were forming around it, confirming Georg's earlier deduction: at least one of her ribs had been broken.  In the back of his mind, he noticed how the blood was staining her bra, which he had decided to leave on her.

            Nikolas returned, carrying a basin of water, some towels, a pillowcase, and two pair of scissors, one of which he offered Georg. He moved to the foot of the bed and started to cut small squares out of the pillowcase to serve as bandages. "When was she shot?"

            "About forty-five minutes ago," Georg answered as he turned to soak a towel in the water.  He pressed it to her wound, and she jerked against it.  He put his free hand on her shoulder to keep her still. He stared intently at her, trying to maintain eye contact with her and give her some sort of reassurance.  "It went through her, but I'm guessing from the look of it, not directly. God knows the damage it's done. Once I get the dress off her, I need to turn her around. I haven't even seen her back yet."

            Nikolas glanced at the bed below Maria.  A small patch of bright red was seeping into the sheets. "I'd say it's pretty much the same as the front," he replied tersely. 

            Glancing over, Georg cursed. 

"Why is she with you?" Nikolas asked. "I thought she was on the train with Max and the children."

            "We had a little snag in our plan," Georg answered.         

"That doesn't surprise me," the other commented. "Zeller has made capturing you his personal mission in life."

            "We ran into him," Georg said as he soaked the towel again and reapplied it to Maria's side. "He's got about two dozen drones running around the city."

            "Feel flattered?" Nikolas asked wryly.

            "I'm insulted it's not more," Georg retorted, moving down next to Nikolas at the foot of the bed so he could remove Maria's shoes.  He absently noted that he should have asked Nikolas to leave until Maria was covered, but it felt good to talk to someone. Looking over at his friend, he saw that the man's attention was focused solely on cutting the pillowcase.

            "Where are the children?" Nikolas asked.

            "They made in onto the train," Georg answered and explained the events of the past few hours.  When he told his friend about the gunfire exchange, Nikolas stopped cutting the squares and stared at his friend.

            "You shot one of them?" he asked. "That's going to make them even more-"

            "My options were rather limited," Georg snapped and slowly pulled Maria's skirt from under her, making sure the bottom of her slip remained on her. 

            "Well, at least you're out of the city now," Nikolas commented.

"When can you call the doctor?" Georg asked after a moment.

            "I did when I was downstairs," the other answered. "He's in the middle of delivering a baby and can't come for a couple of hours-"

            "Then call another one!"

            "Georg," Nikolas reasoned and stopped cutting the pillowcase to look at his friend. "I can't call just any doctor. Not now. We don't know who we can trust."

            The Captain was silent.  "You're right," he said before returning Maria's side to remove her sleeves.  

"We can trust Dr. Wolfram," Nikolas continued. "He won't say anything about you being here or about her."

            "That reminds me," Georg said, still concentrating on her sleeves. "You might want to hide that car."

            "Why?"

            "I stole it."

            "You what?" Nikolas gasped.

            "She never would have made it," Georg said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I had to get her out of there immediately. They're all over the place."

            "Did anyone see you?"

            Georg shook his head. "The streets were unnervingly empty."

            "They still think you're in the city," Nikolas said as he finished cutting the last of the pillowcase.  "I'll go put it in the back. If you need more cloth for bandages, let me know. Georg, we have to do something, fast.  We can't stay here."

            "I know that," Georg spat. "But I can't take her anywhere. Not until I at least get this cleaned and stop the bleeding."

            "I'm going to see to our tickets," Nikolas said as he crossed the room to the door. "We're obviously going to need one more." 

Alone again, Georg left the towel on her stomach as he pulled the back of her bodice away from under her, careful not to disrupt the injury on her back too much.  As he pulled a blanket up to her waist, he tried not to think about how unnerving it was to see her, usually so alive and full of energy, shaking with pain and bleeding on the bed. Turning her to her side, he applied a towel to her back.  The entry wound, he was slightly relieved to see, wasn't as bad as the exit; the hole was smaller and the bruises around it not quite as defined.  He pressed the towel more firmly to the wound, and she shifted.

            "Georg," she groaned.

            "Shh, Maria," he soothed and moved to look at her face.  "Don't talk. You just rest and let me clean these wounds."

            "Hurts," she whispered, choking back a sob.

            "I know it does," he answered and rubbed her sweat soaked hair from her forehead. "You just keep being brave.  Keep fighting, Maria."

            "Don't leave me."

            He leaned to kiss her lips. "Never, my love," he assured her, his throat tightening. "Never."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

"Georg," Nikolas' voice came from the doorway a little while later. The Captain turned to see Nikolas and a second man standing there. "This is Dr. Wolfram."

            Georg narrowed his eyes. Reading his friend's unasked question, Nikolas smiled. "Franz is an old friend of Anke's. He can be trusted."

            The doctor walked to the bed and met Georg's scrutinizing stare. "I assure you, I am here to help," he said. "Now, please, stand aside so I may attend to her."

Reluctantly moving away from the bed, Georg stared down at Maria as the doctor pulled back the sheets and clucked to himself. She moaned and moved her hand up to try to block him from removing the makeshift bandages which were matted to her waist. Georg resisted the urge to walk over and stop the man from adding to her pain. 

The doctor took her hand delicately and placed it on her chest. "Yes, I know that hurts, dear," he murmured to her. "I promise I'm being as gentle as I can."  After a second, he turned to face Georg. "It could be a lot worse, Captain, a lot worse."

            "She's lost a lot of blood," Georg stated, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep and nerves.

            Maria gasped sharply and let out a weak cry when the doctor pressed his hand to her ribs.  Georg turned away, unable to watch her suffer.  He took a deep breath to calm is raw emotion; he hated feeling so helpless.  Nikolas walked over to him.

            "Let me fix you some breakfast," he offered.

            Georg shook his head. "No," he said adamantly.

            "Let the doctor examine her, Georg. You owe it to her to take care of yourself," Nikolas insisted. "Besides, we have planning to do."

            Knowing his friend was right, Georg sighed and let Nikolas lead him from the room. "I'll be back in five minutes," he announced. He wasn't sure if he was talking to the doctor or to Maria.  The former looked up and nodded curtly.

            Once outside, the Captain looked at the closed door. "Are you positive he can be trusted? Not just with his silence, but with-"

            "I trust him with my life," Nikolas assured him again. "Let him do his job. You heard him; she's not as bad as she could be.  She'll be fine."

            They entered the dining room where Johann, Nikolas's only remaining servant, had laid out breakfast for them.  Georg looked down at his hands, and his mouth dried at the site of the crusted brown covering them.  He walked over to the basin on the bureau and quickly put them into the water, as if that would erase the events preceding their arrival to the villa.

            "I think I'm going to be sick," he confessed, wiping his hands on his shirt, which he absently noted was also stained with dark brown smears.

            "Well, try to eat something," Nikolas said as he ushered the Captain over to the table. "Who knows when we'll have a chance to eat a real meal again."  

Georg sat but couldn't even look at the food. He stared out the window, his thoughts turning dark.  "She might die," he whispered.

            "You can't think like that," Nikolas told him.  "She's in good hands."

"Everything has fallen apart," Georg said lowly.

            "Well, then we must fix it," Nikolas said with false bravado. "We can still go to Italy. I've been listening to the wires. They're still not really watching the Italian borders.  We just need to know when we can move."

            Georg fell silent, squinting at the rising sun.

            "Why didn't you send the children to Italy like I did?" Nikolas asked. "It would have been easier."

            "All the southbound trains from Salzburg were booked," Georg explained. "Switzerland was the best I could do. Also, I thought it would be better if we went separate ways and then met up once everyone was outside of Austria."

            Nikolas nodded.

            Georg turned to study his friend. "Have you heard from Anke? How is your family? They've been gone for-"

            "Three weeks," Nikolas cut him off shortly. His face bore a mixture of relief and sadness. "I miss them, but I'm happy to know they're safe. They're another reason I would like to leave sooner rather than later, Georg."

            The Captain nodded and looked up in the direction of where Maria lay. "Once as I know how badly she's been hurt," he said, "then we can go from there."    

            "We have to modify our plan, but I think we should still be alright. Also, we'll need to change our cover story, if we encounter anyone," Nikolas observed.

            "That shouldn't be too hard," Georg said, and looked at his food. "Are they still searching for me?"

            The other nodded. "From what I can gather, they're still combing the city streets.  They don't know she's been hurt," he informed Georg. "They did find an injured soldier in the streets, though."

            Georg's jaw tightened. That was the man who had shot Maria. "He's not dead?"

            "I don't believe so, but they're not too happy about you shooting him."

            "I'd shoot him again," Georg growled dangerously.

            Eyes widening in understanding, Nikolas downed the rest of his coffee.  "When do you think we should leave? The longer we stay here, the more vulnerable we'll all be."

            "I know, but I would prefer not to move Maria if it's going to make her worse," Georg said and sighed in frustration, burying his face in his hands.  He looked up to his friend. "I've put you in enough danger just by coming here, Nikolas.  You've already sacrificed so much for us. I cannot possibly ask you to do anymore. If you want to leave, then leave. Your family is waiting for you."

            "And yours is for you," the other insisted. "She'll be fine. We keep her wrapped up and carry her to the train.  We already have a private car. No one will know she's there."

            Shaking his head, Georg looked up in the direction of the second floor. "Let's see what the doctor says.  When is the absolute latest we can leave?"

            "A day, and that is pushing it.  She might be well enough to travel then."

            "I still don't like it. She won't be much stronger then, and I don't want to risk her-"

            "We're going to have to move one way of the other," Nikolas interrupted.         The door from the upstairs bedroom closed, and Georg bolted from his seat. Running up the stairs, he met the doctor at Maria's door.

            "Will she be all right?" he asked.

            The doctor patted the Captain's shoulder.  "As I said earlier, it could have been a lot worse," he said. "From the position of the entry and exit wounds, it looks like it entered her back and hit a rib. That deflected it and then it hit another rib, breaking that one too. The good news is that it missed her lungs. You stopped the bleeding, and that saved her life.  

"She's running a fever, which is natural for the shock to her system.  I didn't see any signs of infection, so the fever shouldn't last for a day.  I gave her a shot of morphine, but it's the last dose I have; drugs are getting harder and harder to order nowadays."  

He handed Georg a small package. "In the meantime, here is a list of ingredients for a tea that will help with the pain.  Also, it will be easier to explain than morphine, should you run into any problems crossing the borders. She needs to rest and drink a lot of fluids when she can. You have to change the bandages every few hours.  There are a few days supply in that package. "

            "When can she be moved?" Nikolas asked as he came up behind Georg.

            "I know you need to leave.  I would prefer she stay in bed for a full day," the doctor said, shaking his head.

            "We may not have that time, Franz," Nikolas said to his friend. 

The doctor sighed. "If you must move her, try not to do it in the next twenty four hours. At least give her one complete day of rest. Also, when you leave, keep her as still as possible, because of her ribs."

            Georg nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. What can I do to-"

            The doctor raised his hands to stop him. "Just be careful, Captain.  Take care of your wife and get the hell out of this country as soon as you can."

            Smiling in appreciation, Georg shook the man's hand. "Why don't you come with us?"

            "I've thought about leaving, but my place is here.  Here, I can help our people," the other said. "You have my prayers, Captain."

            Georg patted the doctor's shoulder and looked at the closed door. "May I see her?"

            "She finally fell asleep when I was finishing up, but yes. Your presence will help her," the doctor said. "She's fighting this with all her being, Captain. That's an excellent sign."

            Nodding, Georg smiled tightly and disappeared into the room.  Even though it had only been a few moments from when he had last seen her, he was still unprepared for the sight of her.  She seemed dwarfed by the large bed, completely covered in blankets.  What unnerved him most was that she didn't look like his Maria.  Her face was drawn and pale, and her cheeks bore a flat and chalky hue, despite the glistening perspiration that covered them. 

She was lying completely still, which was so unnatural for her. She usually retained some movement when she slept; he had learned that during their honeymoon.  Even if it was just her eyelids fluttering slightly, Maria was constantly in motion.  Seeing her so lifeless scared him just as much as the sight of the blood on her dress had.

            He pulled a chair next to the bed, but didn't sit on it just yet.  Moving to the basin of water, he applied a fresh cloth to her forehead, causing her to roll her head away.  Almost relieved that she had moved, he guided her face back to him and kissed her cheek. She was too warm for his peace of mind, despite what the doctor had said. If the fever would just break within a day, then they could leave.

            He searched under the blanket for her hand.  Finding it, he pressed it against his lips as he sat upon the chair.

            "Hello, Fräulein," he whispered to her.  She didn't respond, and he pressed her hand against his cheek. "See? I'm still here. I didn't break my promise.  Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to get well. You can't leave me here so soon after our homecoming…"

            His voice trailed at the thought.  They didn't even have a day at home as husband and wife.  No sooner had they arrived home from Paris, than he had received the telegram requesting him to join the navy of the Third Reich.  There had barely been time to think, and all his plans of a romantic homecoming had been cut short with preparations for a hasty departure.

            His mind wandered to the last four weeks they had spent together in France, and a wistful smile formed on his face.  He had loved witnessing her reactions to seeing sights such as Notre Dame and the Arc de Triomphe for the first time.  After years of travel, he had forgotten how exciting seeing something foreign for the first time was, and he had cherished her innocent enthusiasm.  

He also remembered their wedding night in Vienna, and how adorably nervous she had been as she stood under the doorframe of their hotel room.  He had known that she would be apprehensive, and taking her out to see the stars had set her immediately at ease.  The moment they had re-entered the room and he had kissed her, he had felt her inhibitions melt away, and the moment had blurred into a heavenly reverie for them both.

            The feeling of her sleeping so peacefully in his arms the next morning was what he remembered most.  It was as if they were meant to be there, and a feeling of total contentment had filled Georg's entire being.  She was so soft in his arms, and he was amazed that she was his.  She was his just as he was completely hers.  He had thanked God for allowing him to feel that wonderful inner happiness again.

            Looking back up at her, his heart broke to see that vibrant woman lying prone in the bed.  His Maria; his Fräulein.  He would trade places with her in a moment if he could.  Standing to hover over her, he removed the warm cloth and soaked it again.  Reapplying it to her forehead, stroked her cheek. "Keep fighting, Maria," he whispered to her.  

            She didn't give any indication that she could hear him.  Fatigue started to overcome him.  Desperate to keep in contact with her, to give her some assurance that he was with her, he refused to let go of her hand. Shifting the chair so his legs could rest on the edge of the bed beside her, he sat there, staring at her profile. He soon became mesmerized with the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as sleep finally claimed him after what had been the most emotionally draining day of his life.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Fanfic.net is killing me. Just killing me. Please excuse the formatting of this.  
  
The sun was setting when Georg finally stirred. He massaged his sore neck and returned his feet to the floor. Momentarily disoriented, he rubbed his eyes as he tried to recollect himself. The dull glow of the foreign room's sole lamp created a lazy, comfortable feeling to the room.  
  
A soft moan to his side caught his attention. Instantly remembering where he was, he looked over at Maria, who was fighting to open her eyes. He grabbed the hand he must have dropped when he had fallen asleep and felt her forehead with his other hand. She was still warm, but not nearly as she had been a few hours ago. She was no longer sweating, and a little color had returned to her cheeks. He felt slightly more relieved. Maybe she really was going to recover.  
  
"Maria," he whispered.  
  
Her eyes continued to flutter, and she moaned again. He rubbed her hair and kissed her hand. After a few moments, her eyes opened fully, and she stared around, unfocused.  
  
"Hello, Maria," he murmured, trying to bring her attention to something familiar. "Over here."  
  
She turned her head to him, and he watched her eyes finally focus on him. "Georg?" she croaked.  
  
"Hello," he repeated, feeling a grin cover his face. The sight of her recognizing him filled him with more joy than he was prepared for. Tears welled in his eyes. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Fräulein."  
  
She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. He cupped her cheek and leaned into kiss her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She swallowed. "Thirsty," she whispered, too hoarse to say anything louder.  
  
He stood up and poured her a glass of water. Immediately, he wondered how he was going to get her to drink it. "Well," he said lightly as he returned to sit next to her. "I guess we'll just see how this goes."  
  
He helped her raise her head, and she sipped hesitantly. "I can make some tea that the doctor told me you should drink," he said. "Would you like some?"  
  
He placed her head back on the pillow, and she stared up at him and shook her head. "Just water," she whispered and studied him. Seeing the moisture in his eyes, she reached up to his face. "Cry?" she murmured.  
  
He took her outstretched hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I'm just happy," he replied.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she tried to move but instantly winced in pain. He leaned over to keep her from trying to move again. She stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "What," she breathed. "What happened?"  
  
"You were shot," he answered. "Do you remember last night?"  
  
"I remember," she said slowly, "running, loud noises, a car." Her eyes moved around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Nikolas Lang's villa," he told her. "I had to drive us there."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Maria," he soothed and rubbed her hair, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Just concentrate on resting and healing. That's all I care about: you getting well again."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Georg!" she gasped. "The Nazis-"  
  
He gently put his fingers to her lips. "Let me worry about that. We're safe for now," he said. "I have it all worked out."  
  
He helped her take a second sip of water, and inwardly ran through their next course of action. If she was strong enough, they could leave as soon as the doctor's prescribed day of rest was over. Their plan could still work, but it would be more difficult to execute if they waited too long. However, worrying about that was far from his mind as he stared into Maria's eyes. It scared him to death to watch her suffering so. Although seeing that she was lucid made his heart feel somewhat lighter.  
  
She closed her eyes and swallowed.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Maria," he instructed softly. Placing her hand back under the blanket, he stroked her cheek.  
  
"Don't leave me," she pleaded and opened her eyes, which were bright with worried tears.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Maria," he said. "I'll be here, waiting for you."  
  
Assured and comforted, she closed her eyes again and let the warm bliss of sleep heal her. He watched as her breathing became even. Sighing with a mixture of relief and fear, he rubbed his temples. He looked out the window; it must be late evening, judging from the deep purple of the sky. Had he been asleep all day?  
  
He rose and debated leaving the room. He had promised that he would not leave her, yet he had to get an update from Nikolas. Deciding that she was going to sleep for a little while, he quietly exited the room.  
  
Nikolas was practically running up the stairs. He looked anxious.  
  
"Georg," he said. "We have to leave now. I just received a phone call from a friend in the town. They're leaving the city. They're coming."  
  
Georg stared at him. "We can't leave now. She still has a fever, and-  
"  
  
"Dammit, Georg!" Nikolas shouted. "We'll all be dead if we don't get out of here. I don't want to leave now either, but we don't have a choice. I've got the Johann packing the car. You can sit with Maria in the back. If we leave within the next thirty minutes, we'll have a good head start."  
  
He rushed passed Georg into his bedroom. Turning quickly, some compassion was on his face. "I'm sorry, Georg, really I am. But this is the only way." He went into his room.  
  
Georg ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. She wasn't ready to be moved. The doctor had told them to keep her in that bed for at least one day. He didn't want to risk making her worse by exposing her to the night air after she had just made the first step towards recovery.  
  
The Nazis were coming. They didn't know where he was just yet, but they would soon find him. His acquaintance with Nikolas made the villa a prime target for investigation. He had already put his friend at considerable risk by coming there; he couldn't increase that danger by insisting they remain. Nikolas was right. They all had to leave if they had any chance of survival. His face paled as he realized that Maria would receive absolutely no mercy from the Nazis if they were captured.  
  
With renewed purpose, he went back into their room and stared at Maria sleeping in the bed. Nikolas had said the two of them would share the back seat of his car. Georg needed to keep her as warm as possible. He walked over to her and lifted the blankets to change the dressing on her wound. Moving quickly, he tried to be gentle, but nerves and the need to be quick were making him fumble. She moaned quietly, and he was dismayed to see her eyes open, looking up at him in confusion.  
  
"We've got to go, Maria," he explained. "They're coming."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.  
  
"Don't talk," he said in a rushed voice. "Just relax. I need to get you dressed."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Georg?" Nikolas asked softly. He was holding some clothing and a small bag. "Anke left these. They should fit her."  
  
He walked over and studied her wound. "It's ugly," he commented. The purple masses had changed to deep maroon, and the actual bullet hole had crusted over in a thin covering. At least the bleeding had stopped. "Let me get some extra blankets into the car."  
  
"It had better be heated in there," Georg warned as he pressed a bandage over Maria's side. He looked at the nightgowns Nikolas had brought. They were flannel. Glancing up at his friend, he gave a quick smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Try to hurry," the other said and vanished.  
  
Georg stared after him for a second, relieved that he didn't have to be making any decisions concerning their escape. Nikolas was handling their preparations, allowing Georg to concentrate solely on taking care of Maria. He could not be more grateful to his friend for that. He turned his attention back to his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," he mumbled as he grabbed one of the slips. He tried to ignore her feeble protests as he got her dressed.  
  
***  
  
"How is it back there?" Nikolas asked from the front seat. Like Georg had done the night before, he took pains to drive as perfectly as he could. The roads were more crowded than he had expected them to be. Praying that there was no blockade awaiting them, he glanced in the review mirror.  
  
"Could you go over the bumps any harder?" Georg growled, watching Maria's face contort in pain as they drove over another hole in the road. She had not gone back to sleep after he had gotten her dressed, despite all his efforts to help her do so. Cradled in his arms, her legs were stretched across the seat. He wished they could have gotten her more comfortable, but it was the best they could do. "How much further?"  
  
"About two kilometers less than the last time you asked," Nikolas snapped and stared straight ahead. "You know how far Innsbruck is."  
  
"You're sure the tickets are still good?"  
  
Nikolas nodded. "I upgraded them before we left. As long as we make it to the train station, we should be fine."  
  
"Did you hear anything else from the wires before we left?"  
  
"Just that they were organizing to leave the city," Nikolas answered and then looked in the review mirror at his friend. "I don't know if I should tell you this, Georg, but I heard over the wires that they searched your house. From what they were saying, I think they ransacked it."  
  
Georg set his jaw firmly. Below him, he heard a soft gasp; Maria had heard Nikolas too. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We're all safe," he said. "That's all that matters."  
  
She closed her eyes. "It's all gone," she whispered.  
  
"We're still alive," he insisted, trying to convince her. "As long as we make it to Italy, we'll be fine."  
  
"Shit," Nikolas said suddenly. Georg snapped his eyes up and tensed.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter 7

I don't know when I will get a chance to add the final chapters to this. I'm moving and will not have internet access for a few days. I'm already in mourning. But I'll manage something. Your enthusiasm and feedback are greatly appreciated ~ imnotacommittee

***

"Georg," Maria asked. "What is it?"

            "A barricade," he replied, and she felt him get even tenser. "Nikolas, I hope you've got our story well rehearsed."

            "I was always the better liar, Georg," Nikolas said, trying to assure the couple in the back seat.  "Just keep quiet."

            They slowly reached the front of the line.  Rolling down his window, Nikolas smiled. "Hello, officer," he said evenly.

            "Where are you heading, Herr—"

            "Dietrich," Nikolas replied. "Nikolas Dietrich.  I am heading to Innsbruck to take my brother and his wife to Italy."

            Georg leaned forward to stare at the soldier and mutely nodded his head.  He reached down to squeeze Maria's hand.  

The soldier stared at Nikolas and then looked around. His gaze stopped as he saw Georg holding Maria in his arms. "What is wrong with his wife?"

            "She's ill," Nikolas answered. "She has a rare blood disease and is in need of an operation."

            Georg nodded again in agreement.

            The soldier made and unbelieving face and flashed the light down into the back seat.  Maria squinted as it shown in her eyes.  The soldier returned the beam to Nikolas's face and stared at him. "Papers, please, sir."

            "Of course," Nikolas said amicably and rustled through his papers.  Georg's thumb absently rubbed Maria's shoulder, and he could feel how taut with fear she was.  He watched Nikolas hand the paperwork to the soldier, and he hoped it was in order and that the officer bought their story.

            After reading the documents for a few seconds, the officer aimed the flashlight at Georg's face. "What is wrong with your wife?" he asked.

            "Blood disease," the Captain said curtly.

            "What's it called?"

            "Leukemia."

            "There are places in Austria that treat that," the officer commented.

            "There is an Italian clinic that specializes in the treatment she needs," Georg said.

            The two men stared at each other, and Maria could see Georg's throat muscles twinge.  She closed her eyes and prayed the man believed their explanation.

            After a moment, the officer handed the documents back to Nikolas. "You may leave."

            Once they were clear from the roadblock, Nikolas was no longer careful to drive cautiously.

            "I hope that's the last we see of those," Georg said as he exhaled what seemed to be a week's worth of air. "Thank God you're here, Nikolas."

            "Thank him when we get on that train, Georg," Nikolas said as he anxiously looked in the review mirror. "I hope that storm trooper believed us."

            "I think he did," Georg said.

            "How much further?" Maria asked, forgetting that her throat was still aching.

            "We should be there within the hour, Maria," Nikolas answered. "Nice to meet you, by the way; Georg's told me so many wonderful things about you."

***

            "Here we are," Nikolas said with renewed enthusiasm. "Car number 713, completely private for three people."

            He opened the door so the Captain could enter with Maria in his arms. Georg placed her down on the long bench and sat on the floor near her.

            "I'm starved. I'll go see if I can get some food," Nikolas suggested as he placed their bags on the opposite bench in the car.  Giving Georg's shoulder a tight squeeze, he left the room.

            Alone again with her, Georg shifted on the floor and grabbed the bag containing the tea and fresh bandages. "Let me change the dressings and get you into a new nightgown, Maria," he suggested. "It will make you feel better."

            He looked over at her, and saw her watching him. He ceased pulling out one of the spare nightgowns and knelt up to be beside her. "You look better," he whispered and felt her forehead. She was still warm with a light fever, but her cheeks had a healthier color to them.  Despite the encouraging glow to her face, the pain was still evident as she breathed heavier.

            "So tired," she mumbled.

            "Then go to sleep," he instructed and kissed her forehead. "It will help you."

            She stared up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Make it go away, Georg," she said, "Please."

            "If I could take away every ounce of pain, Maria, you know I would," he said, leaning down to gaze at her. He had to shut his eyes for a moment against the anguish he saw soaking her face.  He rose and removed her nightgown, choosing to leave the slip on her. "This is all my fault."

            "No," she said, reaching over to him. "Please don't say that."

            "I should have never let it come to this," he continued. "I should have hurled you onto that train and worried about the soldiers right then. At least you would be safe."

            "But then we wouldn't be together," she whispered.  "I would rather be lying here than be safe on a train to Switzerland, worried about you."

            Unable to meet her intense stare, he concentrated on taping the bandage to her side. "Some homecoming," he mumbled.

            "I was thinking that myself," she said and tried to laugh, but it came out a rough cough.

            He turned to look at her again, his eyes not leaving hers. "Remember our first night in Vienna?"

            She smiled. "Very well, Captain," she said.

            "You've made me happier than I could ever imagine," he declared and took her hand. "We have so much time ahead of us, Maria.  Think of how many more years we'll have together, in freedom."

            "It won't be long now, Georg," she said and squeezed his hand. "You owe me a proper homecoming, wherever that will be."

            "Wherever you are, Maria," he said passionately. "That's where my home is."

            She began to move towards him, but a sharp pain ran through her body. She set her jaw against crying out.

            "You don't have to fight showing your pain, Maria," he said to her. "I know how much you're hurting."

            She looked at him questioningly.

            "Oh yes," he said. "I've been shot before. It shattered my collarbone, during the war."

            Her eyes narrowed. "So, that explains that scar," she thought aloud. 

He laughed. "Yes, as soon as you're up to it, I'll tell you about all my battle scars," he whispered.

            "Looks like I'll have a few to share too," she said tightly.

            He tried not to show how much her remark affected him.  Instead, he smiled and wiped the hair from her forehead.  They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.   

"I love you," he whispered.

            "Me too," she answered. "More than anything."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her as passionately as he could, as if he was reassuring himself that she was still alive. When they parted, he was somewhat relieved to see her breathless for a reason other than pain for the first time since their ordeal began.

            "Don't leave me," he pleaded. He allowed himself a moment of vulnerability and leaned his head into her neck.  He felt her arm lightly go around his back.  They stayed like that for a while, until Georg felt her hold on him lessen and her breathing even out.  He withdrew from her embrace and stared at her sleeping face. 

            The sound of the door opening drew his attention away from her.  He looked up and saw Nikolas entering, carrying a tray of food.

            "It's a start," he shrugged, sitting down next to the luggage and nodded his head at Maria, who was still without her nightgown. "You want to protect her modesty, Captain?"

            Georg gave him a half-hearted smile and stood to finish getting her dressed.  

            "It's good we're out of the house," Nikolas stated absently. "I think we got out of there just in time."

            "Have you heard anything?" Georg asked as he delicately pulled the nightgown over Maria's head, trying not to wake her.

            "Just that they still think you're in Salzburg," Nikolas answered.

            "What about the children?"

            "I haven't heard anything," Nikolas said as he poked the food around on the tray. "I'm taking that as a good sign. No news is good news. Besides, even the Nazis wouldn't do something that rash so quickly."

            "I'll have to disagree with you there, my friend," the Captain said darkly as he pulled a blanket up to Maria's waist.  He sat on a pillow on the floor next to her.

            "How is she?" Nikolas asked and offered Georg an apple.

            "She's still a little too warm for my liking, but it just might be the movement," Georg said and felt her forehead again.

            "She's gone through a lot," Nikolas commented.  "She's looking better, Georg."

            "I'm glad we're out of the house too, but I wish we could have waited a day or two," Georg said.

            There was a long silence. "You know we can't take her to a hospital in Italy, Georg," Nikolas said quietly. "They'll report that kind of injury. Even though it's still quiet, Mussolini is getting too cozy with Hitler. An Austrian woman being admitted with a gunshot wound will get attention."

            "I know," Georg sighed and took a bite of his apple. "But as long as she's resting and we keep her from getting an infection, I think we can handle it."

            Nikolas nodded. "I think so too. Maybe we can get some morphine from a hospital, or maybe Anke has found a doctor that can be trusted." 

            "Did you wire her?" Georg asked.

            The other nodded. "I just told her that we're on our way," he explained. "I didn't want to tell her anything more than that, in case the message gets interceded."

            Georg scowled. "I wouldn't put it past them," he growled. "So, she doesn't know Maria's with us?"

            Nikolas shook his head. "No," he shrugged. "But she's good for situations like this. It'll give her something to do, since the children can take care of themselves. I think she's bored, from the message I received from her a few days ago."

            Georg allowed a smile. "You must be looking forward to seeing them," he said, finishing his apple. 

            A wistful grin spread across Nikolas's face. "I never knew how much I'd miss them until they were gone," he admitted. "I'm just glad they're safe."

            Studying his friend, Georg shook his head. "Who would have thought we'd be fathers?" he asked, remembering their youths together. "It all seems like ages ago."

            Nikolas laughed softly. "From such young, brazen sailors to where we are today.  Life has a funny way of turning us into the things we least expect."         

            Georg nodded. "It certainly has been a long journey."

"I just hope another war doesn't break out," Nikolas said darkly.

            Georg's face fell in anger. He looked up at Maria, whose sleep seemed to have gotten deeper, judging from her breathing. "I think it's inevitable, Nikolas," he said.

            "We're lucky to have gotten our families away," the other said and looked out the window.

            Georg continued to stare at Maria, wondering how _lucky he was.  He was separated from his children, whose safety he still wasn't completely assured of.  His wife was badly injured, and he felt as if her recovery was almost impossible at the moment. His beloved homeland had fallen apart, and they were heading into a country which most likely would become aligned with the enemy.  He didn't feel very __lucky at all. He looked at the sky, wondering just where the Lord's open window, as Maria had often put it, had gone._

            "I won't feel better until my family is with me," he said quietly.

            "Once we get settled in Italy, we'll send word to them," Nikolas told him. "Unless Max has taken advantage of your absence and has made street performers out of them."

            A tight grin spread across Georg's face, and he wished his quarrel with Max about his family singing was the only negative thing on his mind. "He was annoyed that he had to go to Switzerland and not to Italy," he said.

            "You had planned to go to meet them in Switzerland," Nikolas said. "It would have been easier for just you to travel, instead of them. I guess that's changed now."

            Georg reached up to pull the blanket further up on Maria's chest. "Yes, they'll have to come to us," he said. "Italy will be better anyway; it's warmer. I want my family together."

            "The house will be a little cramped," Nikolas observed. "Anke says there's plenty of room for us, but ten more will be a little difficult."

            Georg shrugged. "It's not permanent."

            "I'm sure the children will make the most of it," Nikolas thought aloud. "It will be good to only have the spacing problems to worry about."

            Returning his gaze inside the car, Georg nodded at his friend.

            "Where will you go once she's well?" Nikolas asked.

            The Captain shook his head. "I don't know. America, perhaps. It's as far from Hitler as we can get."

            "That's a world away, Georg," Nikolas commented.

            "I only care about keeping my family safe," Georg said.

            "God has been with us so far, my friend," Nikolas said.

            The Captain was about to scoff at the remark as he looked over at Maria again.  He was about to ask how God could possibly be with him, with her suffering so.  But the look on her face made him realize that he was more blessed than he probably deserved to be.  She was resting peacefully, and more color had returned to her face, creating a soft glow that made her look serene.  She took his breath away. 

He had to have her faith, he realized. She would not be frightened; she would believe that everything would be alright.  If he had half the strength of her convictions, he wouldn't doubt that they all would make it to safety, and that she would recover.  He studied her peaceful expression, and felt somewhat more assured. Yes, God was with him; just by bringing Maria to him, he was blessed.  

            He reached up to caress her cheek. "I'd have to agree with that," he murmured, more to her than to his friend. "He has been with us."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

            As the sun rose over the Mediterranean Sea, Georg had to admit that the scene was breathtaking.  Hundreds of orange-brown roofs reflected the warm light, and the air was lightly fragranced by the breeze drifting over the water.  The Captain sighed and looked towards the horizon.  It was going to be a beautiful day. 

            Maybe he could take Maria outside to enjoy it too.

            He turned towards the door leading to the bedroom of the small house in which they were living with Nikolas and his family.  Anke, Nikolas's wife, was currently tending to Maria.  Georg had said that taking care of his wife was his responsibility, but Anke had insisted.  The Captain laughed to himself; Anke had assumed a rather maternal affection for Maria, and had taken over her care with passionate vigor, making it her priority.  Nikolas was right: Anke was good for this sort of task.

            They had been with the Langs for three days, and Georg's spirits were considerably lighter than they had been when they had first arrived.  Their arrival in Italy had been thankfully uneventful, to Georg's ultimate relief. He wasn't sure how much more drama he could endure.  The moment they had set foot on the Italian side of the border, he had truly felt as if everything was going to be alright.

            He had contacted Max the next day, and the relief he had felt when he heard his friend on the telephone had surprised him.  He was so worried about his children's safety that he hadn't been prepared to hear that they all had made it to Switzerland and were completely fine.  

He had only told Max and Liesl about Maria's injury, because her condition, in his mind, was still touch and go. Also, he didn't want to worry the other children.  Now, with Maria's fever finally gone and her health beginning to return to her, he decided that he was going to tell the rest of them today. He had already planned to arrange for their journey to join them in Italy, and he knew that they should all know everything. He prayed they would take the news well.

Georg sighed as he looked at the door again.  While Maria was getting stronger, it was clear that her complete recovery was going to be uncomfortable to say the least. The bullet wounds themselves were healing quickly enough, but her broken ribs were proving to be more difficult.  She desperately needed to rest, but every movement caused her some form of pain, and kept her from sleeping.  It upset him, as he lay in the bed next to her the last few nights, to not be able to really help her.  

He smiled to himself as he thought of her gallant effort not to show how much she was still hurting.  It was more for his sake, he had concluded, than for her own.  She truly was one of the bravest people he knew.  Even though she was still uncomfortable, she made the best effort to help herself get better, and he deeply admired her determination.

Despite the warm air, he shuddered and tried to get the image of her face, contorted with pain, out of his mind's eye.  It had been years since he had felt such complete helplessness. He still shook at the thought that she might have died there, in the streets, as if her life had no meaning.  He looked heavenward for a moment; thanking God had not been so cruel as to take away the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

The door opened and Georg turned to see Anke exiting the room, wiping her hands absently.  His mouth dropped at the dark red smears she left on her apron.

"It's jam, Georg," she answered, giving a soft laugh. "Maria wanted toast."

"She's still awake?" Georg asked, beginning to walk over to the door, but Anke stopped him.

"She was, darling," she said. "She had one bite and fell asleep.  Honestly, I thought you told us that she was full of energy!"

            Georg smiled. "At least she's getting some sleep," he said, looking at the closed door. "She's awake most of the time, unable to get comfortable."

            "Maybe Nikolas can get some medicine for her," Anke said. "He had told me he wanted to go into town. Maybe you should go with him."

            "I don't want to leave her," Georg said.

            Anke studied her friend. "She really loves you, you know," she said softly.

            Georg turned and looked at her.

            She nodded. "When you first came here, and I made you rest while I took care of her, she kept saying your name," she told him.

"You should have gotten me," he said, a bit annoyed. "She needed me."

            "You were exhausted; I didn't have the heart," Anke told him, giving him a comforting smile. "I didn't want to disturb you.  But just now, she kept talking about you."

            "Really?" his brows rose and the corners of his mouth curved upward.

            "Yes, her face positively lit up when she was talking about you," Anke said, smiling at the glow that came to his face.  "She kept saying how wonderful you've been during this whole situation."

            Georg's smile vanished. "Anke," he said lowly. "I was terrified."

            The woman patted his arm. "I know you were," she said.

            "I haven't been that scared since-"

            "Agathe?"

            Georg nodded his head. "Yet, with Agathe, it was different. Somehow, I knew she was going to die," he said. "When she got sick, I knew it; I was prepared in some way.  Oh, I was devastated, and it took me years to recover. Not until..."

            "A little governess from the convent came into your life," Anke finished. "I must admit, even though I've only just met Maria, you have that certain spark in your eyes again.  Yes, this situation is scary, but I've seen more of the old Georg in the last few days than I have in the last few years.  It's clear that you love her as much as she loves you."

            The Captain allowed a whimsical smile to cross his face. "She's a miracle," he said.

            Anke smiled. "Apparently."

            "Did you know she can sing?"

            "Really?" Anke asked, amused. 

            "Yes, like an angel."

            "I can't wait to hear her."

            "Just don't ask her to yodel," he warned, a light amusement to his voice.

            Anke laughed. "Why is that?"

            "She's a little _too_ good at it."

"I'll take your word on that, Georg," Anke said. "Has she gotten you to pick up a guitar again?"

            "She practically threw it in my arms one night," he said, laughing.  After a moment, a thoughtful expression came to his face. "You know, I think it was seeing her, standing there watching me as I sang _Edelweiss_-"

            "What else?" Anke interrupted, and the two shared a wry smile.

            "- watching me sing _Edelweiss_, that I first became aware of the possibility that I could love her," he said.

            "What about Elsa?"

            "Elsa was more gracious about the whole thing than she should have been," he said. "She stepped aside and gave us her blessing."

            "She was, if nothing else, classy," Anke said, standing next to him. "I hope she's happy."

            "I'm sure she will be," Georg said. "She deserves some happiness."

            "Yes, she does," she said. "I am so pleased that _you finally found some. From what I've heard, your family is finally the same, boisterous crew you once were."_

            Georg nodded. "I can't wait for both you and Nikolas to really get to know Maria."

            "I'm sure we'll all adore her," Anke said. "Thus far, she's been a wonderful patient. Very cheerful and smiling when she can. I take it her glass is always half filled?"

            "Even when it's empty," Georg responded and the two laughed. 

            He turned serious. "You really don't have to keep attending to her, you know," he said.

            "It's my pleasure," she told him. "It's very encouraging to see her doing so well."

            "I feel as if everything is slowly falling into place," he confided to her.

            "God has a way of making things right," Anke said. "Even if we don't see it that way."

            Georg smiled and walked towards the door. "If Nikolas is going into town, perhaps I will go with him. Maybe we can go to a hospital. Two former Austrian military officers might be able to persuade some medicine from the nurses."

            "Rust off the old charms?" she asked sarcastically and quietly opened the door. "That sounds like a good idea.  I'll have one of the children sit with her while you're gone.  They're rather taken with her.  They think she's lovely."

            "She'll love having them around when she's stronger," the Captain commented as they entered the bedroom.  He leaned over and kissed his friend's cheek. "You and Nikolas are a blessing."

            She hugged him to her.  "Welcome home, Captain von Trapp," she said and parted. She looked at the sleeping Maria and then to Georg and smiled again.  Quietly, she exited the room, leaving the Captain alone.

            He turned and looked at Maria, who finally seemed to be sleeping comfortably.  He walked over to her and delicately kissed her forehead.  "Sweet dreams, _Engel_," he whispered to her.

To be concluded…

I dedicate the jam to Ilandra. She should know why.


	10. Chapter 9

Fanfic.net is testing me. I just know it. This is the last chapter. I thank everyone for leaving such encouraging feedback. I promise to treat Maria and the Captain better in my next story. Maybe some 'steamy scenes' as Emilyn seems to desperately want. Makes me wonder. Forgive the formatting of this. ~imnotacommittee  
  
Georg stood in the train station, his heart in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to relax until he saw each and every one of his children before him. Their train was due any moment, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe properly until he knew for himself that they were truly safe.  
  
He wished Maria was with him to greet them, but it was best she remain in bed, despite her insistence that she was well enough to join him. He wasn't about to take any chances; she may be improving, but she still had to regain her strength.  
  
When Maria started to heal in earnest, he had been relieved beyond words. He and Nikolas had been successful in obtaining some pain killers from the local hospital. Georg's lips curved in amusement at the memory of the charmed nurses, all too eager to help a pair of "distraught" foreign soldiers. They had procured enough medicine for two weeks, and Georg had been all too pleased when he had seen some peace finally start to come to Maria's face.  
  
He was thankful that her injury wasn't as serious as it could have been. He had seen worse during the war, and the fact that she had gotten care so quickly made her chances of a fast recovery that much stronger. The image of her suffering face would forever be burned into his mind, but he had been elated to see the animation return to her eyes so soon after they had arrived in Italy.  
  
A true sign of her recovery was her annoyance at having to remain in bed. She insisted that she help in whatever way she could, and felt guilty at being waited on when Anke was so busy. Georg's reasoning that the best way she could help was to stay still and concentrate on getting better had not put her at ease.  
  
The train from Zurich finally arrived, and he walked over to the platform. Almost immediately, seven figures were descending the train and running towards him. Brigitta reached him first, and he swung the girl around in the air. Soon, he was surrounded by his children; their faces brightening his mood beyond words. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his mind. He looked up at Max and gave him a thankful smile.  
  
After the two men shook hands, Max looked around and inhaled the warm Italian air. "You do know how to pick the ideal rendezvous spots, Georg," he said.   
  
"How is Mother?" Friedrich asked, rearranging the strap of his bag.  
  
"Restless," his father answered. "She'll be so happy to see you all."  
  
"We got her this," Liesl said and turned quickly to Kurt who was holding a parcel. "A shawl. It will keep her warm."  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you," Georg said and smiled.  
  
"We also got her candy," Kurt announced. "What better way to get better than with Swiss chocolate?"  
  
"Did you bring any for me?"  
  
"Uncle Max ate the rest!" Gretl giggled.  
  
"Father," Louisa asked. "Are we going to go back home?"  
  
Her father shook his head solemnly. "I don't think so, Louisa. I doubt that we'll ever go back to Austria."  
  
"We're together," Brigitta said brightly. "That's all that matters."  
  
"That it does," Georg agreed. "Let's go. I don't want to keep your mother waiting any longer!"   
  
***   
  
The family emptied out of the car and the children ran to the front door.  
  
"Wait!" their father yelled, and they practically trampled over each other. "Let's all go in together."  
  
The door opened and Nikolas and Anke Lang appeared. "Welcome home, everyone!" Nikolas said happily and rushed over to grab some bags. "I see you all managed to do some shopping in Switzerland."  
  
"Well, I couldn't have them wearing the same clothing for two weeks, Nikolas," Max said as the other stopped to shake his hand.  
  
"I would hope not," Georg said and led his family inside the house where they had been living in for the last week.  
  
Max looked around. "I hope there's more room upstairs for all these people, Georg," he said lightly.  
  
"It'll have to do, Max," Georg said. "It's not permanent. There are a couple of big rooms in the attic for the children."  
  
"Maria's the only one guaranteed a bed," Nikolas commented. "We figured she deserved it."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I guess Georg is guaranteed one too," Max said and gave his friend a smirk. He stepped back as the Captain made a face at him. "I shall be in the kitchen. I'm famished!"  
  
Nikolas smiled at the family. "I'll give you all your time," he said and smiled before he, too, retreated.  
  
Georg nodded at him and turned to Anke. The woman smiled kindly.  
  
"She's reading upstairs, Georg," she told him. "We're preparing dinner for everyone. She wanted to help, insisted on it, actually. I convinced her that she would need all her energy when the children arrived. Dinner should be ready in a little while."   
  
Glancing at the children, her grin widened. "It's nice to have you all here! I can't tell you how relieved I am that we're all here, safe and sound. My children will be so thrilled to see you all! If you'll excuse me, I have to resume preparing dinner and stop Max from picking at the roast." She winked at Georg and went into the kitchen.  
  
As the eight von Trapps ascended the stairs and walked to the master bedroom, the children grew suddenly apprehensive. "She's going to be fine," he assured them. "Just be gentle, please."  
  
Maria was sitting in the middle of the bed with an open book on her lap, resting her eyes. She looked up when she heard the door open. Her face brightened and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her family all standing in the door. Seven elated, but hesitant, faces were staring back at her. Behind them, the loving visage of her husband made her feel more content and healthy than she had felt in days.  
  
She stretched out her arms to them, and Marta and Gretl ran to the bed.  
  
"Gently!" Georg cried out.  
  
The girls did hear him and resisted the urge of flinging themselves into their mother's embrace. She wrapped her arms around them and relished the sensation of feeling them close to her again. She didn't realize how much she missed her children until that moment. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
Soon, all the other children were around her, asking both their parents endless questions about their ordeal in the streets of Salzburg.  
  
"Did you really shoot a Nazi, Father?"  
  
"Did they search the car in the barricade?"  
  
"Were you up all night?"  
  
"Did you carry Mother all the way to Anif, Father?"  
  
"Did you really knock one out with a pole, Mother?"  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
"Is it true that you got into a fist fight with some of them?"  
  
"Alright, that's enough, everyone!" Georg announced and moved to sit on the bed next to Maria. "You don't want to hear all the details at once, do you?"  
  
"Will you be alright, Mother?" Marta asked quietly.  
  
Maria leaned over to kiss the girl's forehead. "Yes, darling, I will be alright."  
  
"Here, Mother," Brigitta said and she looked at her siblings who all nodded. She presented the wrapped shawl. "We thought this would help you feel better."  
  
"Oh, how lovely," Maria exclaimed as she unfolded the garment. "This is beautiful! Thank you!"  
  
"We thought something pretty would cheer you up," Brigitta explained.  
  
"We also got you these," Friedrich announced as he handed her the box of chocolates.  
  
"Oh, you really are going to spoil me, aren't you?"  
  
"That's the idea," Liesl joked and winked at her father.  
  
"Oh, my, Swiss chocolate," Maria murmured as she examined the candies. Suddenly, a hand came into her field of vision.  
  
"Father!" Gretl shouted. "Those are for Mother!"  
  
He retreated and tried to look offended. "I know, I was just teasing," he said in light defense.   
  
Laughing, Maria handed the box to him. "You may have one if you like, Georg," she offered.  
  
He smiled at her. "No, thank you, my love," he said. "You deserve the pampering."   
  
The nine of them sat and talked with familiar happiness as the children related to their parents their escapades in Switzerland. Georg and Maria were relieved and thankful to learn that Max had kept the children from worrying too much about their situation. While the days had seemed to drag on for the two of them, they were happy to know the children seemed to be relatively unaffected by the events of the last two weeks.  
  
After a while, there was a knock on the door. Max poked his head through. "Hello," he said and glanced at Maria. "Thank God you're doing so well, Maria."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why, thank you, Max," she said. "It's nice to see you too. Thank you for all you've done with the children."  
  
"It was the least I could do," he replied truthfully. "Whenever you're ready, dinner is about to be served."  
  
The children climbed off of the bed and turned to their parents.  
  
"We'll be right down," Georg called off. "We just have to prepare ourselves for the feast."  
  
Once they were alone, he turned to her and took her hand. She reached up with her other hand and stroked his cheek. "You're positively beaming, darling."  
  
He laughed softly. "I have everything I need. My children are home. You're getting stronger every day," he said and stared at her intensely. "I have never been so. seeing you.I." he trailed.  
  
She brought his face closer to hers. "I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed her gently. "You never stopped fighting," he told her. "You may not remember it, but I do. You didn't give up for a moment."  
  
She shook her head. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and the children," she told him, tears returning to her eyes. "All I could think about, when I was awake enough to think, was all of you and what would happen to you if I died. I couldn't do that to you. Not after we had finally found some peace. We have so much to live for."  
  
"You're the bravest person I know, Maria von Trapp," he said and pressed her hand against his heart.  
  
She leaned into him. "Thank you, Georg," she whispered. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"I think we're even, now." He said as he released her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for not leaving me."  
  
She could only respond by hugging him closer to her as she felt wetness on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere," she vowed.  
  
He pulled away after a long moment, and she reached up to wipe his face. "I think this is pretty good homecoming, Captain," she said and smiled.  
  
He kissed her tenderly. "I couldn't have planned it any better."  
  
Fin 


End file.
